The Killzone Experiment
by AbruptLurid
Summary: Something during Thomas' surgery went horribly wrong. His memory is swiped, but his brain is far more damaged than they'd expected. Despite the fact that many disagree, they decide to keep Thomas out of the maze. What they don't know is that Thomas is regaining his memory, and fast. About his past, about WICKED and the killzone experiments. Who's side will he choose?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Maze Runner trilogy or any of its characters. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

**Full summary: **Something during Thomas' surgery went horribly wrong. His memories are swiped, but his brain is far more damaged than they'd expected. Despite the fact that many disagree, they decide to keep Thomas out of the Maze and away from Teresa. What they don't know, is that Thomas is regaining his memory faster than they ever could have imagined. About his past, about WICKED and the killzone experiments. It's only a matter of time before he remembers it all. All that he's done and has been done to him. Will he side with WICKED, the group that's supposedly doing everything for a greater good, or with the Gladers, who don't even know about his existence?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was the silent sound of someone desperately trying to catch her breath that finally drove Thomas frustrated. He'd laid there for what seemed like hours, unable to place the noise. Now he remembered. Someone was crying. He wasn't sure how he knew it was a girl, but he did. Every now and then she'd let out a small whimper. By the sound of it he guessed her at around the same age as him. That made him pause for a moment. How old was he? He didn't know. He heard the sound of a door opening.

''Come on. It's time to go.'' He heard a man's voice say. _Go where? _He thought. Panic began to rise in his chest. He couldn't move or speak. ''I don't want to leave him.'' The girl responded, a hint of stubbornness coming through in her words. Her voice sounded somewhat familiar but no image of her face would form in his mind. Like a memory from when he was a child that he couldn't quite grasp. Wasn't this a memory, though? How could he possibly try to remember a memory in a memory? Nothing of it made sense.

''You know why we're doing this.'' The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. Thomas could feel his eyes on him, knew somehow that the man wasn't sure how much he could say with him in the room. He heard some shuffling of feet before the man finally spoke up again. ''Five more minutes, then we're leaving. If you're not outside this door by the time your five minutes are over, I'll be coming back inside to take you away myself.'' The man was once again silent. His voice was softer when he opened his mouth again. He almost sounded . . . pitiful. ''Don't make this harder for yourself than it already is.'' The door closed again and the room went quiet. Though, he could sense the girl's presence as she stood beside his bed, or whatever he was lying upon.

A small, warm hand took his, giving a reassuring squeeze. Her skin felt soft against his calloused one. Her holding his hand felt right in a way. Almost natural. She was so close that he could smell her. He had no idea what the scent was, but it put him at ease - comforted him - and if he could have, he would've smiled. ''I'm sorry it didn't work.'' Her voice finally broke the silence. ''But I will find you. Things will be like they used to, I promise.'' She said and leaned in to press a subtle kiss to his forehead, her long hair tickling his cheek. ''See you soon.'' She whispered. Hearing the sadness in her voice, he wanted so badly to open his eyes. To take the girl that he knew but also didn't know in his arms and comfort her in a way that he knew only he could. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. But his mind began to get clouded. He was being pulled away from the light, away from her.

_Teresa_

That was the last word to appear in his mind, and he mentally held on to the name as darkness swallowed him whole.


	2. NOTE

GUYS. This story will be coninued on another account. The link to the story is s/10663180/1/The-Killzone-Experiment


End file.
